roller coaster lesson
by veronique2
Summary: Brian justin ben and michael are in an amusement part


Roller coaster's lesson.  
  
Author: Vero  
  
Title: Roller coaster's lesson US fic/Brian and Michael  
  
Summary:  
  
Email address: mattesaiko@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Spoilers: General QaF knowledge  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Rated: none  
  
Author's note:  
  
Archive Permission: Always and ATP, all others ask  
  
Disclaimer: Queer as Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Showtime and Cowlip. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author; this work is nonprofit, noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters and  
  
situations not specifically owned, copyrighted, or trademarked by the  
  
creators of Queer as Folk are the sole copyright of the author.  
" Oh my god! I never saw a so big roller coaster ! Christ it's scary!" Said Justin.  
  
" Oh, are you afraid ?" asked Brian with a large smile.  
  
Michael looked the roller coaster in silence and Ben put his arms around his shoulder.  
  
" Wowwo! What a monster! I Can't wait to ride on it" Said Ben.  
  
Brian glanced at Michael who kept his eyes staring at the roller coaster with and anxious look.  
  
" So let's go!" said Justin with a large smile.  
  
Michael shaked his head.  
  
" Oh , no this isn't for me. I will watch you.." said Michael with a pale face.  
  
Ben wrapped him his arms.  
  
" Come on Baby it will be fun.. and if you are afraid I will protect you"  
  
" No way!! I stay here!!" insisted Michael;  
  
Ben was a little disappointed but he understand and didn't want Michael doing something he didn't want.  
  
Justin moved closer to Brian.  
  
" Let's go now.."  
  
Brian looked at Michael and just said  
  
" Mikey!!" with a large smile.  
  
" I said no Brian!"  
  
Ben glared at Brian. Brian joined his best friend.  
  
" Okay, you don't wanna go , I will stay with you until you change your mind"  
  
" Leave him alone!" Said Ben But Brian didn't even look at Ben.  
  
Justin was impatient .  
  
" So, Ben go with me!! If we will wait after these two, we won't go ever!"  
  
Ben looked at Michael.  
  
" Do you mind Baby"  
  
" No.. Of course not , have fun" Said Michael as he kissed him.  
  
Ben glared at Brian;  
  
Justin and Ben left them and ride on the roller coaster. Michael smiled at them and shaked his hand to them. Bran was near him with a great smile.  
  
After the ride, Justin and Ben who had a great fun on the roller coaster wanted to join their boyfriends but they weren't there anymore and suddenly Justin saw them. Brian and Michael was inside the file to ride on the roller coaster.  
  
" I don't believe it! He forced him to ride on" Said Ben angrily.  
  
Michael looked at them and shaked his hands with and anxious smile but Brian had his provocative 'smile;  
  
" Michael will be always manipulate by Brian." whispered Justin.  
  
After one moment, Michael joined them, he had a large smile on his face.  
  
" How are you Baby? Did you like?" asked Ben with concern.  
  
" Yeah it's was so fun! But I screamed a lot.. it was scary! I need a good drink! Do you want something?"  
  
" No"  
  
Michael left him to buy a drink. Brian finally appeared . Ben joined him. Justin joined Michael.  
  
" How you could do that? You forced him to do what he didn't want!" He said with anger.  
  
" Oh really, he enjoyed it you know!"  
  
" it's not the question, why can you respect his decision."  
  
" Please Ben, he wanted to do it so bad! He just didn't have the guts to take the decision alone because he was a little afraid.."  
  
" You manipulated him"  
  
Brian laughed at loud.  
  
" You are so cute and naïve Benny , nobody can force Mikey to do something he don't really want you know, not even me , if he do it it's because inside of him he wants to do it! He wanted to do it believe me.. He had that smile who said it.. I m just his excuse . He used me as an excuse to do what he really wants and after it's me who got the blame. But it's okay, because one day, I won't be his excuse anymore for doing what he wants and when this day will come.."  
  
Brian stopped to talk and give a large envelope to him  
  
" it's for Mikey, I m sure he will be please to have it"  
  
Michael joined him with a coke and Brian moved closer to Justin and kissed him hungrily.  
  
Ben took Michael in his arms.  
  
" Michael, do want to ride again with me this time?"  
  
Michael hesitated.  
  
" I don't know it was very scary but I had a lot of fun finally.but.."  
  
" But?"  
  
" don't know, it will be boring to do it twice!" said Michael with a large smile who said I want to do something else now..  
  
Ben was a little disappointed. It was Obvious that Michael didn't want to ride it again.  
  
Michael saw a Spiderman display not very far.  
  
" I ll be back soon" he said.  
  
Justin was near Brian. Ben joined them.  
  
He opened the envelope and saw a picture of Brian and Michael on the roller coaster. Their arms were in the air , they didn't seem scare at all. Michael had a large smile and they looked at each other with a complice smile. It was obvious that Michael wasn't scare at all.  
  
Them Ben heard Justin said.  
  
" please do it with me this time!!! it will be fun!"  
  
" Nope, too boring to do it twice" said Brian.  
  
Ben looked at the picture again with a weird feeling.  
  
end 


End file.
